Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for performing cross-authentication in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing cross-authentication between a vehicle controller and an external device based on secret information.
Discussion of the Related Art
Many recently built vehicles include multiple electronic control devices for improving convenience and safety of drivers and enhancing in-vehicle communication networks among the electronic control devices. As the number of in-vehicle electronic controllers increases and interworking with external devices becomes possible, vehicle safety becomes increasingly paramount.
Accordingly, testing of electronic controllers can be performed to improve safety and reliability. In order to test a vehicle controller and update internal data of the vehicle controller, authentication of an external tester is required. Conventionally, in an authentication procedure between a vehicle controller and a tester, when the vehicle controller transmits a seed value to the tester in response to an authentication request of the tester, the tester generates a key value using the received seed value. The generated key value is then transmitted to an electronic controller, and the electronic controller permits access of the tester depending on whether the key value received from the tester is equal to a key value internally generated according to a predetermined algorithm. However, since the conventional seed key algorithm maintains security by keeping the algorithm for receiving the seed value and generating the key a secret, security may be jeopardized if the seed key algorithm is opened or analyzed.